


When Bad Time Hit, You Know That I’ll Stay With You.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends?, Comfort, Dean come to comfort Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt, M/M, hurt cas, i guess, mention of rape, uni au?, with something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Something terrible did happen with Cas but Dean is here to stay no matter what.





	When Bad Time Hit, You Know That I’ll Stay With You.

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble tag game on tumblr. enjoy.

drabble for anon

_ “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”  _

 

**When Bad Time Hit, You Know That I’ll Stay With You.**

 

Castiel have always been this cheerful, outgoing guy with such deep blue eyes that they made everyone’s heart skip a beat.

He have never done anything bad to anyone, always trying to be as kind as possible.

But one day everything changed, he didn’t come to his classes that day, but it was normal, students skip classes time from time.

Dean tried calling Cas because he knew that Cas would never skip any class, no matter how important it is.

Cas didn’t answer that day, making Dean worry even more, so right after classes he drive straight to Castiel’s home, knocking on the door just to get them opened by his aunt Amara.

\- Dean, good to see you! - She pulled Dean in soft hug.

\- You too, I actually did come to see how Cas is doing. He skipped his classes today and wasn’t answering my calls. - Dean pushed his hands back in his pockets, trying to stay calm.

An odd look cross Amara’s face but Dean couldn’t explain what that look mean.

\- Oh, yeah, he wasn’t feeling well so I let him stay home today. - Dean saw the something like hurt in her eyes.

\- Can I see him? Please? - Dean now was urging to see Cas because if he wasn’t even answering Dean’s calls then there was something really wrong.

\- Dear... You see... I don’t think that it would be a good idea... - She trailed off, now sounding fully worried.

Amara have always been like a mother to Cas, so seeing her being worried made Dean’s heart jump.

\- Whatever have happened I need to see him. I need to be there for him. - Dean took a step forward and Amara didn’t stop him.

Dean rushed up the stairs to Cas room, feeling even more uneasy with every passing second.

When he opened Cas bedroom door he was met with pitch black darkness.

\- Cas? - Dean choked out, slowly walking toward the bed, switching on the bed side lamp for a little of light.

Castiel didn’t answer, he just was laying down under blanket, rolled in small ball, as small as he could.

\- Cas... Baby... - Dean sit down and noticed that Cas had a black eye and bruised cheek with split lip.

Cas didn’t even move, keeping his eyes closed.

Dean slowly start to pull Cas blanket off and Cas let out choked sound that sounded like a sob.

\- Hey, hey, it’s okay. - Dean kicked his shoes and jacket off, laying down beside Cas, opening his arms for him.

Cas slowly edged closer to Dean, his warmth calming Cas racing mind.

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas but Cas jumped a bit in sudden pain.

\- Cas, really, what is going on? - Dean sit up, pulling Cas with him, pulling Cas shirt off just to see a lot of bruised covering his skin.

\- Cas! - Dean gasped but Cas just looked away in shame.

\- Baby, please. Look at me and tell me what the hell happened. - Dean put his hands on Cas knees, waiting for him to speak.

For a really long moment Cas was silent, not even looking at Dean, but then he slowly looked down at Dean’s hands resting on his knees, starting to softly pull on Dean’s long sleeve shirt.

Dean pulled it over his head, waiting what Cas will do next.

Cas simply put the shirt on, breathing in Dean’s scent.

\- Yesterday was my shift... - Cas slowly started, his voice so deep and raspy like he was on the edge of losing his voice at all.

\- Yeah, I know. Did something happened there? Some angry son of a bitch? - Dean softly start to trace patterns on Cas knee, trying to calm him down.

\- Yeah... They... they... - Cas choke on his own words, breaking out in tears, making his eyes even more fluffy.

Dean waited, holding his breath.

\- They... I tried to stop it... I tried, Dean... I fight and screamed but no one come... - Cas choke out, starting to tremble. - I am so so sorry... I tried... But they were two... and they... they... - 

Cas couldn’t speak anymore, now fully crying.

\- Cas, what did they do to you? - Dean asked in serious voice, sounding almost scary.

\- They raped me... - Cas choked out, fully breaking down.

Dean felt sudden anger rushing through his veins but he softly pulled Cas against his chest.

Cas murmured choked out apologies, gripping at Dean.

Dean pushed his anger down, there will be enough time for that latter, now he needed to calm down his love.

Dean laid down, holding Cas half way on top of him, pulling a blanket over them.

Dean hold Cas tight in his arms, letting Cas slowly fall asleep and pulling Dean with him.

Dean was waken up by loud, blood freezing scream and harsh hit against his side.

Dean sit up just to see Cas screaming with tears running down his cheeks and trying to push blanket and Dean away from himself, not really seeing where he was, being thrown back night before.

\- Cas! Baby! It’s me! It’s me. - Dean pulled Cas tight against his chest, ignoring the painful scratches and hits from Cas.

\- You are home, you are in my arms, It’s me, baby. - Dean hold Cas still, feeling him calm down a bit but starting to cry even harder and start to shake.

\- Dean... - Cas choked out, gripping tightly to Dean, his breath hitching way too much, almost choking him.

\- Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. You hear me? You are safe. I’m here and I won’t let go of you. I’m here. - Dean softly run a hand through Cas hair, feeling Cas relax even more.

\- Dean... - Cas murmured against Dean’s neck, breathing in his scent and calming down almost fully.

\- That’s my strong boy, breath, baby. I am with you and we will get through this together. My baby. - Dean murmured softly against Cas hair. - You’re safe now. I will protect you. -

 


End file.
